The Brave and Ambitious
by MyPulse AndTHeFlaTLInE
Summary: Harry isn't alone, he has a brother. YAY! (happy dance)... Well okay, not a blood brother but... ugh... The kid is the son of Sirius Black and some unknown at this point muggle-born witch. The kid's name is Antonius Sirius, Black. Prophecy children! Nice Dursleys! loads of bashing!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe or any others used within unrecognized characters are the only things I own.

Summary: Sacrifice comes at a cost. Harry isn't alone, he has a brother. YAY! (happy dance)... Well okay, not a blood brother but... ugh... The kid is the son of Sirius Black and some unknown at this point muggle-born witch. Sirius' wife dies in childbirth he can't raise a kid by himself so he asks his best friends for help. The kid's name is Antonius Sirius, Black. They are both the children of the prophecy as both are July 31st. Tony for short. Oh, and the kid was reborn I'll give you a hint if you can guess from this your absolutely brilliant.

"Part of the journey is the end."

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

**Dreams and Freedom**

* * *

_"Lily, take the boys and go! it's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" A man yelled desperately to his wife, who held two boys in her arms, hoping to stall the tall hooded red-eyed figure who laughed mockingly at him, before uttering the words people feared._

_"Avada Kedavra!" in a flash of green light the man dropped to the floor his eyes wide and unseeing. The figure sneered at the man before he made his way up the stairs. He listened to the fearful woman wail her husband's name, James, then try to hush the children she clutched to her breast._

_The woman, Lily, stared at the man thinking fast she begged the man to spare the boys and to take her instead. but the man didn't listen trying to make her see reason before he lost his patience and in a flash of green the woman to lay lifeless on the floor. The man's red eyes landed on the boys who stared up at him, almost defiantly, his pale face scrunched into a snarl at the two, not caring which he offed he rapidly fired off two of the deathly green curses at the infants. But to the man's absolute horror the spells hit the boys leaving two matching lightening cuts on their forehead and chest, and rebounded heading straight for him. As the babes cried out in pain the evil man turned to ash and a black shadow left the premises screeching._

_The images changed to a battlefield where many people stood surrounding a man clad in a metal suit. A gauntlet attached to his right arm, his brown eyes as unseeing as the couple prior. The surrounding people mourned the man before it faded to black._

* * *

**November 1st 1981**

**Privet Drive, Little whinging, Surrey England.**

* * *

It was another frigid winters morning in the suburb of Little Whinging when a young mother by the name of Petunia Dursley neé Evans opened her door to get the milk when she got the shock of her life. Sitting seemingly innocently on the front step was a basket, and within that basket lay two baby boys and a note.

Appalled by whoever had thought to drop two children, Babies no less, on her doorstep in the middle of winter Petunia quickly gathered the sleeping boys into her home. Her husband, Vernon, was currently sat in their living room watching the telly with their son Dudley, hearing her re-enter the big man called out.

"Pet dear did you get the milk?" he checked his watch as he bounced his son on his knee, they had tried for more kids but after Dudley, there were only miscarriages and heartbreaks, the young couple had all but given up. Dudley was their little miracle and they loved him dearly but also wanted more little feet running around, so when Vernon turned his head to see his wife carrying a basket of babies his heart nearly stopped. He was on his feet in an instant balancing little Dudley on his hip.

The man used to be quite overweight growing up but when he joined Grunnings, his fathers drilling company, and become the CEO he had decided to join a gym, get fit and start a diet. He had lost a lot of weight by the time Dudley was born, he was always cleanly shaven too, the small family had a healthy daily routine. Vernon had a sister but after he had Dudley and became CEO he cut ties with her, she was an all-around terrible woman and wanted the money he made, the woman, Marge, also had ugly rabid dogs who had terrorised his little Dudders he ended it there and then.

Vernon's sky blue eyes were alight with interest. "Who are these little tykes, Pet? where'd you find them?" He questioned her as Dudley babbled happily in his arms, his eyes met hers and it was then he noticed the anger on her face. Her voice was lathered in venom and fury as she spat.

"The doorstep. Someone _left _two _babies. BABIES! _On our doorstep in the middle of the night in _Winter!_ What were they thinking?! These boys could have died in the night!" She fumed her pale green eyes alight with fury. Vernon wasn't too far of blowing his lid too, you don't do that to children, you just don't, if it wasn't for the children he would have.

Speaking of the two boys in question woke during her rant, and started to cry, breaking Petunia out of her enraged fury and bringing her attention back to them. She moved further into the living room and placed the basket on the coffee table, Vernon followed with Dudley grabbing at his shirt. She took the crying babes out of the basket and cradled them in her arms cooing at them and singing sweet nothings and as soon as the boys calmed she indicated for her husband to read the note.

He cleared his throat.

"Dear Mrs Dursley,

It is with a heavy heart, I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, inform you that your sister Lily, and her husband were murdered on the 31st of October 1981. I leave their children Harry Potter and godson Tony Black in your care from this day forward.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..." he finished hollowly, his eyes met Petunia's horror-stricken tear-filled ones. "I'm so sorry Pet, I knew you wanted to make up with her, after..." he trailed off.

Petunia has or had a sister, named Lily and when she had received a letter from a magical school and she hadn't, she had become bitter and wanted nothing more to do with her little sister and her freakish abilities, then there was that strange boy Severus or Snivillus or whatever his name was. It had only gotten worse after that. Long story short they hadn't seen each other for years. Petunia had been planning on inviting her sister over for Christmas that year to apologise, but it seemed that won't be happening any time soon.

She turned her attention to the boys and vowed right then that she would raise them right, for Lily. But for now, they had some shopping to do and needed to check the boys in at a hospital for their bleeding marks. Why Dumbdoor didn't get those checked first was beyond her. So that is what they did.

As the three boys got older their proud parents and or guardians had started to notice the strange things that happened to them. Things would float at random and glass would shatter when they got upset. Dudley had turned their teacher's hair pink after he was told off. Tony had changed his face to look like a puppy to get food, and Harry had teleported home from school with a crack. Petunia while happy that they all were magical, dreaded having to part with them when they got their letters. The boys were all very bright and had taken an interest in Vernon's business, Vernon himself was pleased and taught the, then, eight-year-olds everything he knew about owning a business. Both Harry and Tony were nearsighted and had to wear glasses, not that either of them minded as they tended to lean towards the stereotypical nerdy look anyway.

The Dursleys had moved to a large estate in London, to accommodate the boy's mundane education as they had found their current education lacking. The boys were all seemingly natural-born leaders and were extremely intelligent but despite all their brains, they were bullied for their smarts and from their first bully in Surrey named Pierce they grew a hatred for bullies or criminals in any form, it's actually what pushed them into law. Despite all of their other studies of science, the boys wanted to be police officers or join the special forces to make the world a better place.

One day in London sometime in February the trio were on their way home from school when they came across two men mugging a woman and without thinking the brave ten-year-olds had tackled the biggest one knocking him out on impact with the ground then turned to the smaller one who they hadn't noticed was holding a gun until he tried shooting Harry. Tony saw red when his brother went down and in a flying fury lashed out at the man hitting him with his school project, which was a mechanical robot arm. When the man was down Dudley and the woman had to drag Tony off him. Harry had been fine, only knocked out, the bullet it seemed to hit Harry's journal he had in his shirt pocket saving his life. After that Vernon hired a chauffeur to take them to and from their school. The men were both sent to prison.

* * *

When Dudley's eleventh birthday swung around and a letter arrived in the form of an owl the trio's world was tipped on its head. Petunia and Vernon had told the boys of their parentage as soon as the could understand. Harry and Tony accepted that they weren't actually Dursleys in stride, and asked about their parents/godparents because neither really knew Sirius. Petunia told them about her mother when she was a child and showed them all the many letters she continued to send her even after Petunia shunned her. Tony and Harry both understood why she didn't like Lily as who would not have been bitterly jealous of their younger siblings being born with amazing abilities while you yourself had nothing.

Petunia had taken them to Diagon Alley after they penned their reply, all we're eager to learn about the wizarding world and all it had to offer.

* * *

**Chapter one up and ready to read people.****This is the Captain signing off for the day. See you in the Alley };-P**


End file.
